User blog:Therefir/Izuru Altaïr
|-|Izuru= Summary Izuru Altaïr is the main protagonist of the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and is Emilia's knight. Prior to his new life in the fantasy world, Izuru was a prince, born from the union of a human and a darkin, he was on his way to becoming the king, however, he was summoned to a new world for unknown reasons. After that, Izuru start to enjoy the time he spends with Emilia and other people, so he decided to train his body to the limit with the sole purpose of protect her and destroy all the demon beasts that terrorize humanity. He is very diligent, strong-willed, and an idealist who will always try to rescue someone in danger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, 8-A with Hell Flame Name: Izuru Altaïr, The Demon Beasts Hunter Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: '''Male '''Age: 17 Classification: Human-Darkin Hybrid, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Master Swordsman, Fire Generation, Enhanced Senses, Pseudo-Flight, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Illusions Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Easily defeated a fully transformed Garfiel), Multi-City Block level with Hell Flame (Able to hurt Sirius) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Kept up with and overwhelmed Wilhelm, capable of swatting and deflecting bullets from an automatic rifle) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ (Lifted a trailer truck with ease) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Took hits from Garfiel without even scratching him) Stamina: Extremely High (Fought a large group of cultist for 3 days and 3 nights straight. Puck stated that Izuru has a near inexhaustible source of mana) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: His armor consist of reinforced fabric, iron soles and reinforced leather gloves to enhance his hitting power, Ashbringer, Moonlight. * Ashbringer: A relic weapon imbued with ancient power and stands a stalwart guardian against the evil. * Moonlight: Moonlight is a one-handed sword, created out of a Crystallite Ingot. Izuru wields it alongside Ashbringer. Intelligence: Gifted, Izuru has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. He has mastery over various martial arts techniques and skills, and is a combat/tactical genius, this is because he was taught from childhood to how to be a warrior and a king. Izuru is able to formulate strategies that takes advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the powers of other people to their full potential. Roswaal even complimented Izuru's intelligence, saying that he is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell Flame:' It allows him to generate dark-tinted flames from the palm of his hands. By heating his flames to a higher degree, Izuru can burn his opponents at a cellular level and easily overwhelm healing powers. *'Darkin Bloodline:' As a half Darkin, Izuru is far stronger and faster than any human. Also he has enhanced senses and a greatly improved regeneration thanks to the Darkin blood that run in his veins. **'Darkin Senses:' Izuru has access to night vision, animalistic smell, higher range of hearing and the ability of being able to sense when someone is spying on him. **'Super Regeneration:' Grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs and organs in an instant. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' Izuru's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes mind and illusory techniques useless. Category:Blog posts